Koba
| |First = | |Last = | }} Koba was an altered bonobo with a strong hatred for humans, stemming from years of neglect and abuse. He had a scar over his blind eye and looks more feral than the other apes held at Gen-Sys Laboratories. Ten years after escaping the Gen-Sys Laboratories, Koba became a member of Caesar's colony of 2000 apes. He was initially a staunch ally of Caesar, but later became disillusioned with him after seeing his sympathy to humans. History Early Life Koba was born and raised in a primate research facility. He was taught Sign Language and was very close to his handler Mary. Koba considered apes who didn't use Sign Language "big black caterpillars", and identified himself with humans. After his mother was beaten to death by their alcoholic caregiver Roger, funding for the program he was involved in was cut, and he was then sold to a TV studio under the care of Tommy. There, he lived with another ape who knew Sign Language named Milo. Tommy was the producer of a comedy show entitled Monkey of the House, and frequently made the two of them do tricks, electrocuting them if they failed. The show was canceled due to poor ratings and litigation sparked by Milo biting an unruly child visiting the set. Turning to drink, Tommy began to take his anger out on the two apes. He slashed Koba's face with a knife after the bonobo attempted to defend himself, then blinded one of his eyes with a lit cigarette. Tommy eventually killed himself, and the two apes attempted to escape his home, only to be caught by animal control officers. Koba was subsequently separated from Milo and moved to various laboratories, where boredom and fear of physical abuse caused him to exhibit self-harming behaviors such as pulling his fur out and injuring his knuckles whilst trying to Sign with the walls and floors of his cage. He was eventually discovered by Gen-Sys neuroscientist Amol, who knew Sign Language and used Koba in various experiments. Although Koba formed a bond with Amol, the neuroscientist's superior, Steven Jacobs, fired him, and confronted Koba in his cage, deriding him as nothing more than an animal. This proved to be the breaking point for Koba, who repudiated all affection he had for humans and focused on Jacobs as the source of all his pain.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel Liberation Koba was subsequently sent to Gen-Sys Laboratories in order to test the new ALZ-113 retrovirus. Chimp handler Robert Franklin guessed that Koba had been experimented on for years before he arrived, due to his docility on the operating table. This was however a ruse, as Koba wanted to get close enough to Jacobs to kill him. Upon seeing Jacobs, Koba shook off his breathing mask containing the retrovirus, accidentally releasing it onto Franklin. Upon being subjected to various intelligence tests, Koba was quickly capable of scoring 15 on the Lucas' Tower test and spelling "Jacobs" on a chalkboard-screen with his finger. He was freed by Caesar during the early stages of the ape rebellion and immediately admired him.Rise of the Planet of the Apes At the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba was ordered by Caesar to lead the chimpanzees in an attack from the bridge's high-wire supports. At the battle's conclusion, Jacobs begged for help as his helicopter dangled precariously over the water below. Caesar refused to help him and left Koba to do what he pleased with the man. Jacobs called him a "stupid monkey" as Koba pushed the helicopter into the bay with an angry snarl, sending Jacobs to his death. Later, in Muir Woods Park, he attacked Dr. Will Rodman but was stopped by Caesar. Although angered by this, he soon acknowledged Caesar's leadership with the other apes. Freedom Koba's first days of freedom were problematic for him, as he had never seen the moon before, had difficulty sorting through his now more vivid memories, and integrating with the non-altered apes, whom he still considered beneath him. Nevertheless, he continued to look up to Caesar, and hoped to be given a greater role in maintaining the safety of the colony. When the colony was attacked by the forces of Anvil, Koba proved his trustworthiness by discovering tracking devices in fruit left as bait by Anvil mercenaries, then held off an assault amidst tear gas whilst Caesar and the other apes moved to a safer location. Upon returning to Caesar, Caesar embraced him and called him his brother. Clash with Caesar 10 years after being freed from captivity, Koba serves as an advisor to Caesar, despite his opposition to Caesar's fondness for humans. Koba is also idolized by Caesar's son, Blue Eyes. Malcolm, the co-founder of a human settlement, attempts to make peace with the apes to gain access to a hydroelectric generator at a dam in their territory, which could provide long-term power to the city. Koba encourages him to wipe the humans out while they are desperate. Seeing prospects for peace, Caesar allows Malcolm access to the dam provided they work unarmed. Koba spies on the human armoury and confronts Caesar about his tolerance of the humans. Caesar beats Koba for his insolence but forgives him instead of killing him, causing Koba to secretly make plans to usurp him. Koba steals an M4A1 assault rifle from the armoury after murdering two human guards. The night power is restored to the city, the humans rejoice and Malcolm's team celebrates with the apes while Koba beats Carver to death and has two of his henchmen set the apes' home alight. In hiding, Koba uses the assault rifle to shoot Caesar as the two lock eyes, presumably killing him as the latter's body falls off a ledge. The ape colony enters a frenzy with the loss of the Alpha Male and Koba takes advantage of the confusion to blame Malcolm's team for Caesar's death and the burning colony, brainwashing Blue Eyes. He orders war with the humans as the only option. Assuming leadership, Koba orders the young and females into hiding and leads the remaining apes to war in San Francisco. The pack overwhelms the armoury and charge the gates of the highrise heavily armed. Despite heavy casualties, Koba's command allows the apes to overrun the highrise and take the humans prisoner. Koba encourages the apes to round up all remaining humans. When Ash refuses to kill an unarmed man on Koba's orders, citing Caesar's teachings, Koba kills Ash by throwing him off a balcony and rounds up all remaining Caesar sympathizers as prisoners. Blue Eyes later learns his father is alive, and with help, manages to free the humans and the apes loyal to Caesar. The freed apes join Caesar and travel to the summit of the highrise to confront Koba. While Caesar and Koba battle to establish supremacy, C-4 explosives detonate underneath the tower, injuring and killing several apes. As Caesar and others assist the injured, Koba picks up an M4A1 and opens fire, wounding Maurice. Caesar disarms Koba of his assault rifle and leaves Koba hanging on a ledge. This time around, Caesar refuses to save Koba and lets him fall to his death, claiming that while apes don't kill other apes, Koba has proven that he is no longer a true ape. Personality Koba, traumatized and disordered by the experimentation he received, was psychologically defeated and extremely vengeful with a bitter vendetta against humans, notably Steven Jacobs. Malakai Youmans noted that Koba's neutral expression was identical to those he'd seen on the faces of child soldiers he'd encountered in Central Africa. Highly intelligent, callous and bitterly selfless, Koba enacted his vengeance against Jacobs at the climax of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, by brutally killing him without saying a word and a mere, adamant and malevolent glare flashing in his eyes. He was also short-tempered, aggressive, ruthless, vindictive and had a strong hatred for humans. Despite his past experiences, Koba did have a kinder side. He served as a mentor to the younger generation of apes, especially Blue Eyes and Ash, the sons of his friends, Caesar and Rocket. He was also kind to many of his fellow apes, including Maurice of who he offered fruit to during the early days before the village was established. However Koba's hatred for humans eventually went too far when humans were rediscovered 10 years after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. His actions result in a war against humans that also harm his ape brethren. Because of his hatred towards humans, he showed no shame in wanting to hurt them or kill them, seeing them as the pests of society. Koba also showed no mercy when killing his own when they fail to obey him as seen when he throws Ash to his death with Blue Eyes and other young apes watching on. Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence:' Even before he was exposed to the ALZ-113, he had some level of intelligence, after Koba was exposed to the ALZ-113, at Gen-Sys Laboratories by Will and his team who tested it on him. He became much more intelligent than before, it was unknown if his advanced intelligence and IQ is at Caesar's level. *'Skilled Combatant:' Koba was a skilled combatant, near the climax of the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba proved himself to be a capable fighter. During the assault on the human settlement in San Francisco, he primarily uses an M4A1 with ACOG and an M249 SAW. *'Sign Language:' Like Maurice, Caesar, and Rocket, Koba knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication, he learned it from his friend, Milo. *'Speech:' After being exposed to the ALZ-113, Koba has gained the ability of speech, and verbally berated Caesar for his tolerance of humans. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Koba's king, former friend and enemy. Caesar is Koba's opposite; while Koba hates humans for all the abuse he's suffered from them, Caesar still loves humans. Caesar initially trusted Koba enough to task him with leading the assault on the Golden Gate Bridge, though he grew wary of him when the latter attacked Will, viewing him as too "impulsive". Nevertheless, Koba greatly admired Caesar and sought to gain his approval from the beginning. He gained Caesar's respect upon discovering tracking devices in fruit left as bait by Anvil forces, and was later adopted as Caesar's brother after he risked his life holding off an attack whilst Caesar led the rest of the troop to safety. During the 10 year time jump, Koba is now an advisor to Caesar and has a close association with him and his eldest son, Blue-Eyes, the pair are now friends and are like brothers. Upon the rediscovery of humans, Koba surmise that Caesar favors them more than the apes, thus Koba began to rebel. Koba shot Caesar while hiding and set the village on fire, pinning the blame on the humans. He then lead the ape's to war and capture the humans in San Francisco. Koba imprisoned the apes loyal to Caesar and killed Ash for not killing a human. When Caesar reveals himself to be alive, the two fought as Dreyfus set off the C-4. Koba tried to justify his actions, but Caesar stated his actions were not for the welfare of the apes, only himself. No longer a true ape, Caesar dropped Koba to his death. Rocket Rocket is Koba's former friend and enemy. Despite their limited interactions during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba and Rocket became friends. When Caesar asks Rocket to summon a group of apes to him in the early days in their quest to survive, Rocket finds Koba and takes him to Caesar with the other apes. As the years go on, Rocket and Koba remain on good terms until Rocket's son, Ash is shot by accident by Carver. Koba argues with Rocket saying that he does not love his son enough to want justice for his shooting. Rocket argues back saying that he will do whatever Caesar wants to do and that he doesn't follow Koba's orders. After Koba attempts to kill Caesar, Rocket is locked up with Maurice and other apes who are loyal to the supposedly dead Alpha for not being loyal to Koba. Also, Koba dishonors Rocket by murdering his son for his disloyalty. Will Rodman Will Rodman was the scientist who was experimenting on Koba. Despite not having much direct interaction with Will, Koba didn't like him because he was human. When Will was searching for Caesar in the forest after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba came across him and pushed him to the ground, wanting to hurt him. Koba was stopped when Caesar pushed him out of the way and threatened him not hurt his adoptive father. It was during this confrontation that Koba realized why Caesar was so compassionate towards the humans Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is one of Koba's students and honorary nephew. From a very young age, Blue Eyes has looked up to Koba and Koba took it in his stride to turn the young prince's beliefs against Caesar. By the time Blue Eyes became old enough to have his own opinion, Koba had influenced him enough that Blue Eyes' beliefs had driven a wedge between Blue Eyes and his father. After the hunting trip that saw Blue Eyes scarred by a bear, Koba told Blue Eyes to be proud of his scars and that they were a sign of strength. After Ash is shot by Carver in the forest, Blue Eyes agrees with Koba that something has to be done to avenge Ash's shooting. After Blue Eyes has a disagreement with Caesar, Koba comforts him. When Caesar is helping Malcolm with the dam, Koba approaches Blue Eyes who is sharpening his spear and demands to know where Caesar is. Blue Eyes tells him his father is with the humans and follows him to Caesar. Blue Eyes watches conflicted as Koba fights his father. After Caesar is shot by Koba and the humans are blamed, Blue Eyes more then willing to avenge his father, accompanies Koba with Ash in tow into the city. After witnessing Koba throw Ash to his death, Blue Eyes turns on Koba. Ash Ash was one of Koba's students and honorary nephew. Koba's hold over Ash wasn't nearly as strong as his hold over Blue Eyes was. When Koba prompts the younger apes to kill humans, Ash bluntly refuses, citing Caesar's teachings, which causes the Bonobo to grab the young chimpanzee, dragging him up the stairs and throwing him to his death with Blue Eyes watching in horror. Milo Milo was Koba's friend. They met when Koba was sent to a new home after his first home was shut down due to lack of funding. They quickly became close. When they were forced to live with vile television producer, Tommy. They constantly looked out for each other and were each other's confidante. They would often escape their cages at night and play and steal Tommy's food. After Tommy killed himself, the pair were forced to separate. Koba's Mother An unnamed bonobo was Koba's mother. Koba was very close to his mother growing up and often found comfort with her whenever he was frightened. He would often ask her to tickle him which she would and it would always make him feel better. One day, when they received a new caretaker named Roger, he wasn't nice like the previous caretaker and would act abusive towards them. One day, Roger began to beat Koba. His mother stepped in to protect and was beaten with a bag of Oranges. Later, his mother died from her injuries which greatly devastated Koba. He would often ask for her, while their kind human caretaker, Mary would tell him gently that his mother was gone. Maurice Maurice is Koba's former friend and enemy. Their first interaction is when Koba offers Maurice some fruit. They sit and talk while they eat and Maurice notices that when Koba eats he shakes. Koba notices the same thing with Maurice, and Maurice explains about Caesar's "mist" making them more intelligent. Nevertheless, the two apes have had their differences, with Maurice having once rebuked Koba for dismissing the non-altered apes in the colony as "big black caterpillars". Koba also notices that Maurice is somewhat wary of him. As the years go on, Koba and Maurice have more interaction as they both serve as teachers to the younger generation. Maurice stands against Koba when he advances towards Alexander and Malcolm and later, Koba has Maurice, along with Rocket locked up because of their loyalty to Caesar. During his final confrontation with Caesar, Koba accidentally wounds Maurice when opening fire on the Ape king. This fatal mistake leads to Koba's downfall. Steven Jacobs Koba developed a strong hatred for Steven Jacobs after the latter fired Amol, the only person to communicate with him in Sign Language in years. He also resented Jacob's callous dismissal of his intelligence, and plotted to kill him by acting docile with his handlers. During the climax of the battle on the bridge, Caesar gives Koba the order to do whatever he wants to Jacobs and pushes the ruined helicopter over the edge of the bridge with Jacobs still inside, screaming, "Stupid Monkey!" as he plunges to his death. Amol Amol is Koba's human friend. More to Come... Tommy Tommy was Koba's abusive human caregiver. More to Come... '' Roger Roger was one of Koba's abusive human caregivers. ''More To come... Mary Mary was Koba's kind human caregiver. More To come... Kuo Kuo was one of Koba's kind human caregiver. More To come... Quotes *"Don't feel bad Blue Eyes. Scars make you strong."(Signed) - Koba to Blue Eyes. *"Must attack them now! Before they attack us!" - (Signed) Koba during the Ape Council meeting. *"For years I was a prisoner in their lab. They cut me...Tortured me. You freed me, I would do anything you ask. But we must show strength!" - (Signed) Koba to Caesar. *"If they get power, they'll be more dangerous! Why help them?!" - (Signed) Koba to Caesar. *"(Chuckle) Human work. (Points to scar behind ear) Human work. (Points to scar on forearm) Human work. (Points to scar running down face) HUMAN WORK!" - Koba reacting angrily to Caesar's willingness to let humans work within the Ape Village. *"Enough guns here to kill every ape. Must warn Caesar." - (Signed) Koba after discovering the humans' armory. *"Humans attack your sons, you let them stay?! Put apes in danger! Caesar love humans more than apes! More than your sons!" - Koba berating Caesar for his love towards humans. *"Humans kill Caesar, burn ape homes! Go get them! Apes must attack human city! Fight back, fight for Caesar!" - Koba rallying the apes after Caesar's alleged assassination at the hands of the humans. *"We will avenge your father's death!" (Signed) - Koba to Blue Eyes. *"Go ahead Ash...Make humans pay". - Koba encouraging Ash to murder unarmed humans. *"Caesar is dead. Now you'll follow Koba." - Koba after murdering Ash for insubordination. *"Humans, you ape prisoner! Now you will know life in cage!" - Koba to human prisoners. *(Koba) "Caesar has no place here, apes follow Koba now."(Caesar) "Follow Koba to war."(Koba) "Apes win war, apes together strong! Caesar...Weak."(Caesar) "Koba...Weaker." - Exchange between Koba and Caesar prior to battle. *"Caesar brother to humans! Koba fight for ape! Free ape!" - Koba during battle with Caesar. *(Koba) "Ape not kill ape." (Caesar) "You are not ape." - Koba and Caesar prior to Koba's death. Notes * Koba was named after Joseph Stalin, who used 'Koba' as a nickname before the Russian Revolution.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin#Origin_of_name.2C_nicknames_and_pseudonyms Joseph Stalin, nicknames and pseudonyms] * Perhaps coincidentally, the Niokolo Koba National Park is a Unesco World Heritage site and the only protected area in Senegal known to have wild chimpanzees.Niokolo Koba National Park at A.P.E.S Wiki (a different kind of Apes Wiki!) * Koba is a bonobo, a species of ape found to the south of the Congo River in Africa. Once thought to be chimpanzees, they have been classified as a seperate species. * Koba is responsible for the ALZ-113 pandemic. * Koba may be based on two real life apes: Kanzi, a bonobo who mastered keyboard communication at Georgia State University (and whose name also starts with the letter "K"); and a wild, aggressive chimpanzee named Saddam, who was known to have murdered a number of children near the Kibale National Park in Uganda before he was hunted down by an angry mob. * Asked about sequels, director Rupert Wyatt suggested one possible scenario in which Koba would take on the role as the main antagonist: "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) This portrayal of Koba might suggest similarities to Aldo, or to Stalin (also a significant influence on Animal Farm, a novel which Wyatt and Andy Serkis plan to film). * An earlier version of the script gave Koba's official Gen-Sys designation as "Nanotherapy, beta version: Male Test Subject #11". The same script emphasised Koba's sinister nature, with the lab assistants noting that "some are born rotten". Before their revolt, Caesar and Rocket escaped from their facility and broke into the lab in search of Caesar's mother. In return for a bracelet, Rocket freed Koba, who then killed Robert Franklin before returning to his cage, effectively framing Caesar. After the revolt, Koba lingered behind the ape army, infecting Steven Jacobs with the fatal virus and following across the bridge after the path had already been cleared. A deleted scene on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes showed Jacobs being given the ALZ-113 by the devious Koba. * In another deleted scene on the Blu-Ray and DVD version of the film, Koba finds a shotgun in the woods at the film's climax and learns how to use it. * Bonobos appear similar to chimps, except they tend to have longer limbs and longer hair on the tops of their heads. While Koba acts aggressively in the film, in reality Bonobos do not share this trait with Chimpanzees. Bonobos solve conflicts through complex sexual behaviors while Chimpanzees tend to solve conflicts with violence or aggression. * In one scene of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Koba may have spoke in which it sounded like he said "Amon". * Of all the apes that play active parts in Rise, ''Koba is the only one that didn't inhale the ALZ-113 when Caesar released it on the other apes. He received the 113 at Gen-Sys when Will and his team administered it to him. Trivia *Koba's relationship with Caesar, in Dawn, is a direct mirror of the relationship between "Caesar" from the original movie series and his leading military commander, General Aldo. In the fifth film, ''Battle for the Planet of the Apes, soon after the collapse of human civilization (through nuclear war) Caesar and Aldo become divided over how to treat surviving humans. Caesar wants to coexist with them, while Aldo wants to exterminate them. *Toby Kebbell replaced Christopher Gordon as Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. *Koba makes two appearances in the first TV spot for Dawn. The first is him sitting on his horse at Caesar's side and the second is him on his horse, riding through the forest. *In the article by Collider, Kebbell revealed a huge chunk of Koba's backstory revealing how Koba has come to despise humans and how he became blinded in one eye. *Koba is the first Bonobo to appear in a Planet of the Apes film. His first appearance was in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * Normally Bonobo's are peaceful creatures, who don't resort to violence, however Koba is the most violent ape in Caesar's kingdom. Image Gallery KOBA-V (3).jpg|Concept Art. KOBA-V (6).jpg|Concept Art. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes_koba.png|Koba writes. wetaKoba.jpg|Christopher Gordon as Koba. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes15.jpg|trailer shot. ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg|Eye test. Koda.jpg|You know the drill. Play Dead. Koba 4.jpg|Concept art. Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. page-start.jpg|Koba will Rebel. Off Koba.jpg|Koba Poster for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Koba Action Figure. DOTPOTA.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toby Kebbell during a night time scene with Nick Thurston and Lee Ross. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback with a gun in his hand. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human playtime. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Koba and Caesar. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba in the Forest. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Koba with Caesar and Malcolm. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2-620x391.jpg|Koba looking ruthless. Koba snarls.png|Koba snarls at humans. Koba finds the humans' armory.png|Koba stumbles upon the humans' armory. Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Koba and 2 chimpanzees. Koba in Ape Village.png|Koba sad. dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. 10295696_891647480851048_2991219750702535875_n.jpg|Koba looking Fierce. Koba & River.png|Koba and Blue Eyes in the burning Ape Village. Koba with machine gun.png|Koba kills humans. Koba kills human.png|Koba opens fire. Koba amuses humans 4.png Koba amuses humans 2.png Koba amuses humans.png Koba snarls 3.png Koba speaks.png|Koba accuses Caesar of loving humans more then apes. Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png|Koba advances on Alexander and Malcolm. Koba warpaint.png|Koba during Caesar's speech to the humans. Koba on the move.jpg|Koba on the prowl. Koba spreads falsehood.png Fight for Caesar.png Koba & Blue-Eyes charge into war.png|Koba and Blue Eyes ride into battle. References Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Apes Category:Bonobos Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Characters